


The Gift

by HouseGameOfPotter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Post Season 07, Queen Daenerys, Smut, post 7x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseGameOfPotter/pseuds/HouseGameOfPotter
Summary: Daenerys was told she'd never have children, not until the sun rises in the west and sets in the east, when the seas run dry and the mountains blow in the winds like leaves. So when she realises she has not bled in three months; all she can do is thank the reason why she is with child.





	The Gift

Daenerys hadn't seen Jon since arriving at Winterfell; more over since he found out his true heritage from his brother Bran and loyal friend Sam. It hadn't bothered Daenerys that they were both related; for centuries the Targaryens and Valyrians before her inter-married to keep the magic within them strong; to keep the bond with the Dragons alive. But Jon; he'd become distant; not just from her, from everyone as he tried to process this information. If Daenerys was honest with herself; she was slightly angry at Rhaegar for causing all the pain he had. She couldn't help but feel for both of the woman that fell for him and bore him children. 

Lord Tyrion had told her that Jon would eventually come around; he's been told his whole life is a lie and that he's never been a bastard. He has the most sort after lineage in Westerosi history. He was a man of bother fire and ice, and he held such power within him that even Daenerys had been drawn too. Tyrion had confided in her that he was worried she'd be mad and turn on Jon for having a stronger claim than she does but she did not. Instead; she felt a longing, a sensing of loneliness being quelled. She was not the last Targaryen; she had never been. It just supported her idea of having a marriage alliance between them both to secure power and alliances and defeat both Night King and Cersei Lannister together. 

As Daenerys sat in the hot bath that was drawn for her in the depth of Winterfell's walls; Missandei was mindlessly playing with her hair. "Greyworm said that he heard some of the young boys speaking of your beauty"

"Which young boys?" Daenerys couldn't help but smile; some of the young men from House Manderley had been following her around entranced and it had made her feel special. As Jon had not been seen by a living human the last few days she didn't mind a little attention where it was otherwise missing. "The Manderleys?"

"No your grace, the Glovers" Missandei brushed Daenerys hair as she bathed in the hot water, her skin being cleared from the heat which would effect others so. Daenerys had to smile at Missandei's words, at least someone was getting something out of this war. Let boys be boys and men be men; for soon no one would have anything. 

There was a silence which passed between the two of them as Missandei continued to brush and wash Daenerys' hair. The heat started to dissipate slowly. This meant it was time to wash Daenerys' body before she shivered in the water when it got too cold. Missandei swept the cloth across Dany's skin, bits of mud and stuff unknown stuck to her as she had flown Drogon in the early morning fell into the water. As the small council had not met she took her dragons out for a fly to keep them exercised.

Suddenly Missandei stopped and stared at Daenerys' naked flesh and body. Dany felt uncomfortable as Missandei stared at her breasts and felt her own arms cross her body. Missandei looked up and smiled. "Forgive me, Your Grace, but when did you last bleed?"

"When did I last bleed, whatever makes you ask such a question?" Dany said in shock, a question she had not been asked in a long time. She'd always followed the moon cycle, like clockwork.

"Your breasts have grown and your belly looks swollen" Missandei stated.

These were the last words she expected to come from Missandei's mouth; words Irri had uttered to her all those years ago when she became with child to Drogo. But the woman had said she could not have children until the sun rose in the the west and sets in the east, when the seas go dry and mountains blow in the wind like leaves. Never. But when she thought on it; she had not bled since before King's Landing; nearing three months since her last bleed. She had not thought about it; for she had been too busy with the war and the threat above the wall. 

But sat in the drawn bath she thought about what had happened to her body. She looked down at herself and saw Missandei was right, her breasts had grown slightly and her belly was indeed ever-so slightly swollen with life. Her hand fell to her stomach and pressed it to feel the life inside it, the hope and joy it was to represent. Her womb had quickened and she was with child. 

Daenerys was overwhelmed. A child; for her and Jon. This was something she'd dreamed of for longer than the dream of having the Iron Throne. Having that hope taken away from her had drove her to love her Dragon's unconditionally; but to be given a second chance, to be given the opportunity to be a mother... Daenerys felt the tears stream her face as the reality set in. She was thankful, thankful to the old gods for they had blessed their son, Jon Snow with the seed to quicken her womb. 

Missandei helped her out of the bathtub. "My queen, are you happy?"

"Yes" She beamed as the tears wouldn't stop. "I never thought I would be given another chance to be a mother to a human; I thought that was over when my dragons were born. But I have been blessed and I've been given the seed to launch a dynasty; for a future worth saving"

Daenerys dressed in her evening clothes and left the bathtubs immediately to find Jon. She needed to tell him first; it would not be right to tell others before and risk him alienating himself from her further. She knew his feelings on fathering a bastard after all the years he suffered, even if it was for nothing. Daenerys wanted nothing more now than to marry him to secure their alliance and their reign over the kingdom. They had something to be together for; and no child of Daenerys was going to grow up in a world where the dead roamed and the Lannisters were in power. Missandei let her be as she roamed the castle by herself and looked for her King.

She saw Lady Arya in her quest to find Jon; she said she'd seen him in the Godswood a few hours back; praying to the old gods for an answer. Daenerys had just bowed her head and continued on her search. She saw Brandon but thought better than to seek his council, for he probably already knew of her pregnancy and may be able to even see whether she had it in the future; he was a strange creature. She crossed paths with Lady Sansa and Ser Davos who had pointed her in the direction of his chambers in which they'd just seen Ghost wander towards. She should've checked there first but she had not found him there earlier in the day. He had very much wanted to be alone. 

As her shoes could be heard walking across the stone floors of the Winterfell halls she was suddenly filled with dread;  _what if he wants nothing to do with me, or the baby. What if he's not comfortable to be with me since he's my relative_. All these thoughts flashed across her mind before the Targaryen in her told her she was being stupid and that Jon would come round to both his lineage and his role in her womb being quickened.  

She came to his chambers, the guards at the end of his halls nodding as they let her by. She stood for a full ten minutes, her hand raised as if she wanted to knock but not being able to actually connect her hand with the wood of the door.  _You're being stupid_ , she rationalised in her mind. And so, with a quick curse to herself, she knocked and waited. 

_Nothing._

She knew he was in there as the guards at the end of the hall were patrolling. And she knew he wasn't in that much of a mood as otherwise he'd have said no one, including her, would be able to knock on the door. So she knocked again and waited some more. It wasn't until a full two or three minutes after that she heard the shuffling of feet and the bolts on the door being unlocked. As the heavy duty door swung open and revealed him to her; she felt her breath skip. He was breath-taking. His curls were all out and his eyes were hungry with questions and lust. He didn't say a word, just pushed his door open slightly wider and allowed her to step through. 

And so she did; her courage only taking her a few steps in. It was then she noticed Ghost sprawled out by the fire, taking up half of the floor with his gigantic body. He was asleep, his tongue hanging out of his mouth with a peaceful look on his face as he dreamed. 

"What is it?" He said rather too rudely for Daenerys liking. He immediately realised his mistake and his eyes became softer. "Sorry, still adjusting to... certain things"

"Understandable" She uttered with a smile on her face. "You know that nothing had really changed for us, however"

"I guess not in some ways. Sansa, Arya and Bran are still my siblings" His gruff accent sounded like music to Dany; as if someone was playing a harp and she could pick out which chords were his voice. "And you... you are still Dany to me"

"Is that all I am?" Daenerys asked accusingly, unsure of what he meant. "Do you not wish to be my lover anymore? My husband?"

"Daenerys, we've never spoke about a marriage alliance. I thought that maybe you did not wish to be with me since we found out about...our lineage" Jon Snow was being stupid, Daenerys concluded. And she found it endearing. She didn't answer his question with words, she just began to undo the clasp at the back of her evening dress. Jon looked at her with such a longing that Daenerys found herself becoming instantly wet. It is okay to engage in sex while being with child, wasn't it? She and Drogo had many times. "Daenerys..."

The way he said her name was like a warning, and Daenerys never listened to warnings. She wanted to show him her swollen belly, the life he'd given her. And so with a swift action, her dress fell to the floor revealing her body to him in all it's wonder. Jon's throat tightened visibly as he looked at her. Daenerys eyes filled with tears as she looked at this man looking at her with longing. She wanted him inside her more than anything; but she could not bed him without telling him.

He saw her tears and instantly crossed to her and enveloped her into an embrace that was so filled with love and passion it meant Daenerys tears did not stop; they only flowed more. He brought her over to the bed where they sat down together, her naked body leant against his. She felt safe; like she never wanted to be anywhere ever again. "What is it, my Queen?"

She was given the courage in that moment; his words of support, of knowing that he was still hers, that he wanted her in the way she wanted him. They were Daenerys of House Targaryen and Jon of Houses Stark and Targaryen. She felt more confident then and there that he'd love her and their child unconditionally; from this day until the end of their days. She finally mustered the courage to speak, and when she did, it was as if there was no one else in the world but the three of them. "I'm with child"

She moved so she could see his face. His eyes spoke first, shock and confusion; she had told him she was barren, that the witch who murdered her husband had told her she would not have children. She then saw surprise; it was bad timing in terms of the wars to come. Then came the love and adoration that she'd felt while he'd looked into her eyes when spilling his seed into her on the boat for the first time. 

Daenerys stood up while Jon was sat on the bed and moved to be in front of him; her body the only thing he could see. She took his hand from off of his own lap; his shock and surprise still stopping him from formulating words. She placed his hand on her belly and began to cry at his touch. It was then she remembered her sex was slick and waiting. "Love me unconditionally, love our child unconditionally"

"A babe" Jon managed to stutter. Daenerys nodded; her own tears pooling her eyes. 

"You've quickened my womb; you've given me the one thing I've always wanted, what I was told I could not have" The emotion began to pour out of her and she couldn't stop. "For years I thought I was the last Dragon, alone in Slaver's bay surrounded by enemies who wanted to destroy me and my dragons. But I kept going; I did not know what for but I kept going all the same. And then I met you and I fell in love as you told me I wasn't like my family that came before me; that I was different, that I was special. You held me in your arms as you made love to me, as you pledged your allegiance to me. You released inside me and gave me the one gift I could never thank you enough for. Your seed is inside me; and it is strong"

"Daenerys" He whispers as he pulls her gently onto his lap and meets her forehead with his own. Jon kissed her so softly it moved Dany. He wanted her and she wanted him. "All my life I wanted a child of my own; this seems all too surreal" 

"It's real; I know you would not want a babe to grow up a bastard in this world, but if we marry..." She whispers quietly. "I am so thankful to you, you've returned a child to me. If it's a boy, we can call it Eddard"

Daenerys saw tears pool at the rims of Jon's eyes, a smile so large spread on his face that Dany knew he was happy about it. And this was confirmed to her when Jon then says something so out of the blue; that any uneasy tension in Daenerys disappears as she realises Jon wants their child too. 

"If it's a girl, we should name it Rhaella. Would you like that?" 

She did like that, she really did.

And so she wanted to show Jon how happy it made her. Usually, Jon teased her for hours, his tongue would roam her folds and flicker at her click, his hands would fondle her breasts and tweak at her nipples. But tonight; she needed him straight away. She released his cock from his long trousers and helped shuffle them down to the floor; they were both naked and suddenly the room was quiet, only Ghost's soft breathing could be heard and even that was silent. Their kisses were eager and filled with such animalistic passion that when Jon took one of Dany's breasts in her mouth as she sat astride his lap, her fingers clawed into his back. 

"Jon" His name had escaped her mouth before she could even control herself; but it spurred Jon on to make her moan even more. Finding Dany's entrance, his cock pressing against her inner thigh as she lingered over him in heated anticipation. Jon gave her one final kiss on her breast before gently pulling her as close as possible and sliding his cock into her slick sex. 

He grunted at Daenerys tightened around him; they hadn't in a while and he knew she'd been with no one else. Daenerys knew he'd been with no one else and it turned her on even more as Jon filled her up and she sank onto his lap fully. Daenerys wanted to moan his name so loud that all of Winterfell could her as her lover filled her up. But she held it back; she wanted to concentrate on riding out her release with him. "Dany"

The way he said her name was pure ecstasy for Daenerys, and she hadn't even started to shift up and down to create their rythmn yet. So when she did and he moaned again, his gruff, northern accent turning her on; she couldn't help but push him so he was lying on his back and she was fully ready to ride the wolf. Slowly she began to ride his cock as it slide three fourths of the way out of her and back into her hilt.

Her folds was on fire now; the friction causing so much pleasure Daenerys thought she was gonna release all over Jon within seconds. But she kept going, the thought of seeing Jon's own face come undone with her driving her. The thought of their babe being made; that night on the boat, flooding her mind as she sped up her rythmn. She couldn't hold back the moans now. "Oh, Jon. You feel so good inside me"

"Daenerys, gods you are breathtaking" He moaned, throwing his head back, not wanted to break eye contact with her but not being able to help it as the sensation takes over him. He switches back to look at Dany as she rides his cock and he can feel him coming to an end. But he holds it; they're both holding back, wanting to spill their love together. "Dany, gods"

"Jon, yes, yes, yes" Dany breathes in short raspy breaths as she feels herself begin to tighten around Jon's erect cock. She looks him directly in the eyes and brings him back up to meet her, her speed becoming faster and faster as he practically slams into her. One of his hands roam her breasts once again and rubs her nipples in a circular motion; the other, smacks her left buttock as she rides him and grabs at the flesh there. 

"Daenerys, my good girl" Jon's uttered words turned her own even more, he'd never spanked her before and gods did it feel good. She was crying now at how good all the touching felt and how powerful she felt in that moment; and as she looked into her king's eyes he became rattled and his eyes burned into hers. His hand that was on her buttock moves over her stomach and travels to her clit, he rubs it slowly at first eliciting moans from her that he didn't think she could make. He thought she'd made every sound but as he flicked and teased her clit Jon's ears burned with the noise of Daenerys Targaryen, his queen. 

As his rubs got faster; she started shouting, she couldn't help it but it just felt so good to feel the King In The North inside her and pleasing her the way he did. She rode his length hard and fast and her walls started to shake and tighten around his erect penis; wetter and wetter until she began he release with him. "Yes, Jon yes, yes, OH GODS YES"

Jon grunted as he spilled his seed in Dany, still rubbing her clit even though she stop the friction and began to shake with her orgasm. She released all over him, and heavens it was beautiful. He wanted to taste her, but perhaps another time, for now they were laid down, her on top of him as they quake in the aftermath of their love making. 

"I love you, Jon Snow" 

"And I you, Daenerys Targaryen"

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from tumblr and it's possibly my best work yet.
> 
> A/N - Updated 02/10/17


End file.
